


Arrogance Goes Hand in Hand with Sore Losers

by ChaoticMischief



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Lestat is such a sore loser, M/M, My First Fanfic, i don't even know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischief/pseuds/ChaoticMischief
Summary: Lestat decides to challenge Louis to a game of cards. Once he is beaten, he demands a rematch against every. Single. Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes and I wholeheartedly accept constructive criticism. Enjoy~

Lestat threw his cards on the table in frustration having lost yet another round of poker to Louis  
“What the hell? How are you winning every time?!”  
The dark haired man shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "Maybe because of the simple fact that I'm better at poker?"  
The two had been at this for hours. At the beginning of the night, Lestat was positive that he would be victorious, but as time progressed, his ego was utterly destroyed. This process continued with every game they played. Blackjack, Speed, Spoons, BS, and hundreds of board games.  
By the fifth round of Monopoly, Lestat had been forced into bankruptcy time and time again resulting in the victory of his fledgling who was basically bragging silently now. Lestat let out a low growl and grabbed the collar of Louis' shirt, "Don't look so smug. If I could read your mind then I would be 100% sure that you are cheating!"  
Louis let out a laugh at this and responded "I am not cheating. It seems your just a sore loser is all." Lestat looked offended "I am not a sore loser! You are simply a cheater!"  
Louis looked into Lestat's eyes, "Oh really? How about we play one more round of whatever game you choose. If you win, you can call me a cheater all you want, but if I win, you won't bother me about cheating any more."  
The blonde thought over this for a moment. "Deal."  
The two played a final round of Gin Rummy. Lestat was sure that he would win this round with a good hand with a Jack, King, and 6 of Hearts. He knocked on the table to let Louis know that he had one more pick from the pile then they were done.  
Once Louis drew and discarded his last card they placed them on the table. Lestat showed a hand with 26 points towards Hearts. Louis put down his cards and to Lestat's dismay, his hand was 30 points consisting of a Queen, Ace, 9, 6, and 4 of Clubs.  
Lestat opened his mouth to tell about how Louis had cheated again until the dark haired man stopped him "I won fair and square. You don't get to complain."  
Lestat glared and crossed his arms while Louis approached him. "Do you finally admit you're a sore loser?" Lestat scoffed "I am not."  
Louis sighed and shook his head "You are so stubborn." He leaned in and gave him a kiss "but I still love you."  
Lestat grabbed Louis collar and pulled him down for another, more heated kiss. "Don't think you're getting away so easily, Mon Cher."

 

__________________  
The two then just passed out where they were because the sun had risen without them noticing from the amount of card games they played. What else were y'all thinkin' they did???


End file.
